The Girl of The Sea
by Moonlight458
Summary: She is chosen for the 71st Annual Hunger Games. Jocelyn Bates is your normal 13 year old, if you count being an Orphan, and one of the oldest to care for your family. Will she survive to the end, or will she die as one of the forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

-Summary: Jocelyn Bay, 13 years old, is chosen for the 71st hunger games, as a District 4's female. Being an Orphan and one of the oldest to take care of her siblings is hard to leave. Now in the Games, she must fight to the end to survive.

**District 4:** The District full of Fisherman. One of the greatest virtues is patience: they can continue plowing on, even when those around you have given in to frustration. They hate being used as a piece in someone else's games: however, they can stick it out until it's the right moment to make a stand.

* * *

My name is Jocelyn Bay, I'm 13 years old, and live in District 4. It's nice here. Jacob, my older brother says it used to be made up of Louisiana, and East Texas, so we are on the Gulf of Mexico.

I was born the oldest Daughter, but not the oldest of my siblings. It's Jacob, who is 18, Will, is 16, I'm 13, then we have, Ryan who is 10, and Chloe, being the youngest at 4.

My parents, are a long story.

**~Flashback**

_I sat on the docks holding Chloe, she is only 1 as I'am 10. Mom and Dad hoist up our boat and gets ready for the annual fishing trip to go catch some food for the capitol._

_"Mom, please don't go," Jacob pleaded, he holds Ryan's hand so he wont fall of the docks._

_"You know what they do when we don't follow rules," Dad tightened the sail._

_"When will you be back?' I ask._

_"Soon, should only take a week, just going out of the Gulf," He walked over and kissed my forehead._

_"You watch the kids, blue eyes," Mom smiled at me. I'm the only ones that got her blue eyes. My mom was built like a sailor, she has dirty blond hair, and bright blue eyes. My dad is a tall man, brown hair and grey eyes._

_"Jacob, if anything happens, you take care of these kids as if they were your own," Dad held out his hand, in it was a golden ring._

_"Really!? Ha, I'm in Charge!" Jacob retorted._

_"Really.." Dad answered. Our parents hopped on thier sailboat and set sail. We stayed on the dock till we couldn't see the bright blue sail._

_"When do you think they will be back?" Ryan asked._

_"I don't know, but don't worry, they will," I promised._

But I didn't know then, that they would never come back.

**~Flashback ends**

"RYAN!" Will yells at. I walk into the room. The clumsy kid had poured water all over Will's homework for school

"I'm sorry." Ryan whimpered.

"Come on Ryan, go get me some wood for the stove, Jacob is catching fish, again," I point to the door, Ryan hugs me and runs to get what I ask for.

What can I say, when anyone has an issue, the one who is in trouble always comes to me, but they don't get off that easy sometimes. If it's me they get in trouble with... oh, they better run for it!

"Jocelyn, your just like mom," Will cursed.

"What can I say, I'm the one with the bright eyes," I face him.

"Not with the brightest brain," He went back to work. I rolled my eyes. Brothers...

Its early June, its very hot here so I just wear shorts and a white shirt that has braided strings at the bottom and arms. Girls are normally supposed to wear dresses, but I ain't wearing a dress when its hot out!

Oh, theres Jacob!

"I got two buckets of crawfish, pretty much a snack," He was hiding something, he had a look in his eye as he handed me a bucket.

"What happened," I pulled him to face me. He stared at me.

"The reaping is tomorrow," He looked at me. I almost dropped my bucket.

"No.." I say to myself. It can't be, its not till July. He kicked open the screen door and walked over to the kitchen area.

"Jocelyn, you were lucky last year cause you were sick, but this year they ain't letting the sick, slack off." He dumped the buckets of stabbed crawfish on the wooden counter. I put on my moms old purple apron that had a seashell shaped like a heart in the center.

"I'm going to make a crawfish soup," I say quietly. He nods and leaves me to tell Will. Not short after, I hear tiny tapping sounds coming down the stairs.

"Jozie... I can't sweep," Chloe rubbed her eyes as she held her blankie. I wiped my hands on my aprons and walk around the island table that was smelling with fish.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I ask. The little blond haired girl nodded. I picked her up, and began up the stairs. I came upon her room. Ryan and her share it with a curtain seperating them. A window was on the far left side. The walls were green wood as the floors were brown.

"Do you want to sleep with Moms gift?" I ask. She smiles, her hazel eyes looked at me and nodded. I walked over to the shelf above the window and grabbed the small box, a music box. I turned the metal knob on the bottom of it and it began playing, "My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean"

The box was a good size. It was covered with glued on sand, which was hard and covered with colorful seashells.

"Is that better?" I ask. She nods, it was my gift Mom gave me when I was born, but it's the only thing that will help Chloe get to sleep.

I placed the box at the end of her bed and kissed her forehead.

"I will wake you for dinner," She nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

Two hours have passed. The soup is ready and Will went to get Chloe.

"One, two, three.." I count the plates, cups and silverware. Everything was either made of wood or seashells.

"Mmmm, smells good lil sis," Jacob complimented.

"Thanks," I smiled. I pour the soup in each bowl, placed a couple of cracker on the sided and sat down waiting for everyone else.

The all came. My brother carrying Chloe down the stairs and Ryan came running in from the beach after playing with a bunch of kids.

"Sit down," Jacob said. The three sat down at the table. We grabbed hands and bowed our heads.

"Make sure anything that happens tomorrow is for a good reason, Amen," Will prayed.

I looked at my brothers, they had grown up really fast as I, have grown up at a good rate.

Jacob has brown hair and grey eyes, like dad. Will has blond hair with a little red underneath, and hazel eyes. Ryan had bleach blond hair and green eyes.

I have wavy brown hair that goes just bellow my shoulder, and my bright blue eyes. People say they are glowing gems, but some say they are strange.

I don't care what they think, at least I inheritated something from my mom.

I smile as my family gobble up my dinner and walked off to bed. I cleaned up the dished with Chloe and walked up to my bedroom.

I sleep in a hammock in the attic. A dressor with all my belongings only fills one shelf as the others are full of wepons, yes wepons. I have trained for the Hunger Games in case is I am in them. I go with my friend Barb in the marshlands not to far from the town.

I just hope tomorrow I'm lucky

* * *

**Ok! Whatcha Think? .FOLLOW!**

**~Moonlight458**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

* * *

I wake up early today just to get ready. I get off my hammock and walk down the hall. I stop at a white scratched door. I opened it, inside was covered in cobwebs and sheets. This is my parents room. I walk over to my parents wardrobe and open it.

"Man where is it?" I ask. I finally find what I was looking for.

I pulled of the hanger a blue and white striped dress. It goes down to my knees and it has one strap. I got changed and went barefoot down to the kitchen.

My brothers were in brown pants and diferent colored shirts, that were my dad's.

"Jocelyn, so nice of you to finally come...where's breakfast?" Will asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Will, go get your own, we don't have any food and we have to get to the reaping." I said and looked at Ryan.

"Jocelyn what if you are picked?" Ryan asked.

"If I'am then I will win for you guys," I said. Jacob growled and stomped over to the door

"Lets go," Jacob said. We all followed. The reaping is never on the beach, cause of the sand and water, so its in our town.

We walk up our rocky hillside and into the fishing village. Everything is what people used to call strip malls, but now it's either houses or some food and clothing shops. It looks run down, but we are here.

"Chloe and Ryan, stay together," Jacob said. Ryan took hold of Chloe's hand and walked away to be with some parents.

"Jacob, Will," I asked for.

"Don't worry lil sister, your name is in there only once," Jacob said.

"Ya, I'm more likely to be picked or even Jacob, he's the one who entered his name in more," Will gave Jacob a nudge.

"I'll see you later," I waved goodbye and got in line. I finally made my way up to a table. A woman stood there in a white uniform, she's a peacekeeper.

"Give me your finger," I held it out and she pricked my finger than stamped it on a piece of paper. It stung like when a crab pinched you.

The girls all lined up on one side as the boys on the other. The smell of salt water and cooked fish filled the air. A couple people down, a girl was shaking, that girl was, Barb Cleverline. He father is a shipbuilder, her mother a Nanny. She is my bestfriend and sneakout partner. On Saturday nights we sometimes will sneak out and practice attack modes on trees or against eachother

A movie is played on how Panem was created. I never pay attention. It's stupid and boring, I have watched it all of my life.

"Welcome to the 71st Hunger Games, you all know how this works, I pick and boy and a girl to go to the games. The winner is the winner and of course feels glory." Piper Finkleman said. She has been the chooser for the last 2 years.

"I Piper Finkleman wish you good luck," She began to clap silently to herself.

"The girls..." Her hand smashed into the fishbowl of paper slips. She laughed as she twirled her hand areound. The thing is, it wasn't funny.

She pulls out a slip, its folded in half.

"District four's female contestant is... Jocelyn Bates!" She said. I stood in shock.

"Jocelyn? Where are you?" She asked for me. A crowd opened up around me. Girls were smiling that it wasn't them.

"JOCELYN!" I turn to see Jacob trying to get to me. His big chest knocking down the people around him.

He was then held back by two Peacekeepers. Will stood there with a straight face.

"Come on, come here," She said. I took a step forward.

"JOCELYN!" I heard Ryan yell. I don't look back, I walked up to the stage with two Peacekeepers behind me, but then I stop before I even get on.

"NOOO!" I yell, I bolt to Jacob. I could feel the pebbles under my barefeat stab my toes as I dive towards my brother. I reach out, I'm inches away, but I'm pulled back by stern hands.

"LET ME GO!" I yell and squirm. I'm held by my hips and carried to the stage. I look at Piper.

Her hair was orange and has flame like highlights that stuck out. Her skin was Mocca colored and her dress had orange spikes.

"Come here Jocelyn," She took my hand and pulled me up.

"The boys... Chang Storm," An Asian boy, quite muscular made his way to the stage. He is extremely smart from what I have heard. People tell me he is 15 years old, but he looks 18. His shoulders and arms are all muscle, His legs are skinny, but looks like they are made for running.

"District 4's Tributes, Happy Hunger Games!" She chanted. She clapped really loud, but no one else did. Instead they all held out their hands and made the love sign. Tumb, index finger, and pinky was how you show the sign love on your hand.

Everyone did it at the same time, I have only seen this once, at the 69th Games, that was because the girl was well known, but I'm not well known, just for the fact my parents are thought to be dead.

We then are led to the what I call, "The Dead Room". It's where of course the tributes reunite with their family members before they go. I think it's where most parents know this is the last time they will see their kid.

"Jocelyn?" The door creaks open. Jacob has Chloe on his hip and Will is holding onto Ryans shoulders.

"Jozie, I wan you," Chloe tried to say, I hugged Jacob. He patted my neck and rested his chin on my head. As a brother, he was always someone that would be there for you.

"I'm only doing it for you guys, not for the capitals fun and games." I look at Jacob with watery eyes. He puts his hand in his pocket and takes something out.

"What is it?" I asked. He opened up his hand and in his palm was a necklace.

"Wow, where did you get it?" I asked. The necklace had silver rope and tiny turguise painted shells going around it, then at the bottom of the necklace, a small pearl that shined brightly with its milky texture.

"Jocelyn Rose Bay, you are the strongest person I have known, you will do something that will change this world." Will said and nudged me in the shoulder. Ryan then stepped forward.

"You said you wouldn't be picked," He was sniffling. "I need my sister," I hugged him and brushed the back of his soft hair.

"Ryan, take care of Chloe, I will see you soon, or someday," I stood up and was going to kiss Chloe, but the guards opened the doors.

"Time's up!" One of them ordered. He pulled Ryan out the door and then the others.

"CHLOE, JACOB!" I yelled, but the door slammed in front of my face. I stood there for a second till the door opened again Piper was ready to take me to the train.

"Lets hurry, Chang is already on with your Mentor, Houston," Piper said as she pulled me away from my beach. I stared at the blue crystal waters, not paying attention to where she was taking me, then I felt it.

"Oww," I moaned as my face hit a hard surface.

"Jocelyn, watch for the door!" Piper exclaimed. I looked in front of me to see a glass door closed and a bit of a wet spot from my mouth.

The door finally opened and we walked through the clean cabins. We probably went through 100 cabins, but I'm just exaggerating. Then I found Chang and another guy sitting on a couch eating a cracker.

"Oh, you must be Jocelyn, I'am Houston, your Mentor," He said. I nodded, then turned towards Chang.

"Hi Chang,"

"Hey..." He said and walked away.

This is going to one bumpy ride.

* * *

**All right! FAV. REVIEW. FOLLOW!**

**~Moonlight458**


End file.
